


Having a Feel (Send Help)

by Rose_Miller



Series: Dick Madden-ing Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Humor, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "I think I'm having a feeling. How do I make it stop?"





	Having a Feel (Send Help)

"Are you sure she doesn't mind?" Richard asks, getting out of the car.

"I drop in often, she's used to it." Emily shrugs, opening the back passenger door.

"I haven't met her though. Would your friend-?" Richard hesitates.

"You worry too much, you emotional kilt." Emily teases.

"Kilts are manly." Richard corrects with a smile.

"I never said you weren't manly." Emily shrugs.

-

Richard shakes his head.

-

"Pretty boy." Emily teases with a giggle.

-

Richard scoffs with a slight chuckle.

\--

"Auntie." Sterling impatiently sighs.

"I'm working on it lovie!" Emily laughs. "Your sister's car seat is impossible."

"I can get my brother if you want." Stellon offers.

"That'd be nice actually. Thank you love." Emily nods.

-

Stellon unbuckles Sterling's car seat.

\--

"God fuck me." Emily grunts, trying to unbuckle the Grape's seat.

"Do you want help?" Richard asks, standing behind Emily.

-

The buckle finally gives, freeing the sleeping toddler.

-

"Finally.' Emily sighs. "Come here my sleepy love."

-

Richard steps aside, so he doesn't accidentally get elbowed.

-

Emily carefully picks up the sleeping toddler, holding her so that she still sleeps, and then she shuts the car door.

-

Richard nervously smiles at Emily.

\--

"Okay everyone... Let's go inside my lovies." Emily gestures the little boys towards the house.

-

Sterling and Stellon run towards the house.

-

Richard smiles at the boys.

-

"Hey don't trip please!" Emily yells, rolling her eyes.

-

The boy’s race to the door, Stellon opens the door, and Sterling pushes his way inside.

-

"Auntie!" Stellon whines.

-

Richard follows Emily towards the house.

-

"Please don't start!" Emily shakes her head.

-

The Grape snores on Emily's shoulder.

-

Richard laughs at the tiny snores.

\--

"Nervous yet?" Emily smiles over her shoulder at Richard.

"Absolutely." Richard nods.

"Good." Emily giggles.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Richard asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Emily turns to face Richard.

-

Richard furrows his brow.

-

"My jokes might be mean, but I swear I'm only teasing." Emily smiles sweetly.

"Pinky promise?" Richard smiles.

"Cute." Emily rolls her eyes.

-

Richard chuckles as Emily walks inside the house.

\---

"Hey!" Eve smiles, hugging Sterling and Stellon.

"Hope you don't mind us barging in." Emily smiles.

-

Richard steps into the house minutes behind Emily. He closes the door behind himself.

-

"Of course not! I love seeing the kids too." Eve sighs.

"I picked them up after watching a movie." Emily rocks the sleeping Grape.

\--

"Who is this?" Eve asks, noticing Richard.

"I'm Rich-"

"Dick Madden." Emily states, making herself giggle.

"Richard, Richard Madden." Richard elbows Emily.

"That Richard?" Eve asks, looking at Emily.

-

Richard furrows his brow.

-

Emily nods looking away from Eve.

-

"Oh Richard." Eve smiles at Emily.

-

Richard raises an eyebrow.

-

"Nice to meet you Richard." Eve giggles. "I'm Eve."

"Nice to meet you." Richard smiles.

\--

"Is this your first time meeting the kids?" Eve asks, looking at Emily.

"Yes actually." Richard nods.

"Really?" Eve smiles.

"Stop." Emily shoots Eve a glare.

\--

"Has she given you the warning?" Eve asks, looking at Richard.

"If I harm her babies-" Richard begins.

"She'll end you." Eve giggles. "Yep I guess she did."

-

Emily rolls her eyes.

-

"She made it very clear, her lovies-" Richard smiles.

-

Emily looks up at Richard with a smile.

-

Eve notices Emily's smile.

-

"Her lovies are very important to her." Richard nods.

\--

"So how was the movie?" Eve asks, changing the subject. "What did you see?"

"We watched _"Jurassic Park_"." Richard smiles. "It's my favorite."

"We?" Eve smiles.

"I borrowed him from Taron, and we saw _"Jurassic Park_" big deal." Emily rolls her eyes with a shrug. "It's a classic movie."

"Emily you're growing up." Eve teases.

-

Emily scoffs.

-

Richard looks at Eve a little confused.

\--

The Grape starts to wake up in Emily's arms. She rubs her face on Emily's shoulder, and she snorts.

-

"Oh!" Emily laughs, looking down at the Grape.

-

The Grape smiles as she opens her eyes to see Emily.

-

"Aw." Richard smiles.

"Hello my sleepy love." Emily kisses the Grape's forehead.

"Hey Grape!" Eve smiles, stepping closer to Emily.

-

The Grape rubs her eyes with her hand and she sits up.

-

"Do you want to play my love?" Emily asks, rubbing the Grape's back.

-

The Grape looks down at her brother's and her friend Grayson.

-

"You can play, we're staying for a little bit." Emily sets the Grape on the floor.

-

The Grape crawls over to her brothers.

\---

"So why are you all dolled up?" Emily asks, trying to take the focus off herself.

"I'm not dolled up." Eve makes a face.

"Well you did put on makeup and you did your hair." Emily shrugs.

"I guess I just didn't want to look like shit today." Eve sighs.

-

Emily laughs.

-

"Just kidding, I had a meeting at work." Eve shakes her head.

"Figured." Emily nods.

"Do you regularly wear makeup?" Richard asks.

"Not really." Eve shakes her head. "I do for meetings, concerts, weddings... You know special occasions, and if I'm going out."

-

Richard nods.

-

"I only wear makeup on Halloween. Otherwise I just look shitty all the time." Emily scrunches up her nose.

"I don't think that of you." Richard furrows his brow.

"We just met. But trust me, you'll think it eventually." Emily nods, sitting on the couch.

-

Richard frowns at Emily, after hearing her put herself down.

-

"Don't worry Richard that's normal. Emily and I grew up with shitty fathers... We don't like ourselves or our own self-image." Eve explains, sitting in a chair.

"I sort of understand that." Richard shrugs.

"Really?" Eve asks.

"I don't much like myself in the mirror." Richard clears his throat.

-

Emily tilts her head to the side as she looks up at Richard.

-

"Okay..." Eve nods.

-

Richard walks over to the couch and he sits next to Emily.

"I get that." Emily shrugs.

"You do?" Richard asks surprised.

"Oh yeah... I never look at my reflection, I haven't in years." Emily states.

"I sometimes see myself as my old chubby self." Richard shrugs, with a slight blush.

"Oh? Well I have a secret for you." Emily lowers her voice.

-

Eve giggles.

-

"A secret?" Richard asks smiling.

"Yeah come close." Emily nods.

-

Eve shakes her head as she looks down at the kids.

-

Richard leans towards Emily.

-

"If you can't tell, I love me some chubby babies." Emily smiles, with a slight giggle.

-

Richard chuckles and he looks down bashfully.

-

Eve tries hiding her laugh in her hand, having heard Emily.

-

"Right my loves?" Emily turns to the kids.

"What Auntie?" Sterling asks, looking over his shoulder.

"I love me some chubby babies!" Emily giggles.

"Yeah she does!" Eve laughs.

-

Richard chuckles.

-

"It's true she does." Stellon nods.

"Really?" Richard smiles.

-

Eve nods with a laugh.

-

"Auntie loves us very much, and for who we are. She doesn't judge on appearance, she just loves us more." Stellon explains.

-

Richard nods.

-

"She always brags about her chubby babies." Eve smiles, as Emily gets up from the couch.

"She brags huh?" Richard chuckles.

"In a sense." Eve nods.

\--

"Give me those chubby bellies!" Emily jokingly yells, as she walks over to the Grape.

-

Grape giggles as she's picked up, and her belly is kissed by Emily.

-

Eve giggles.

-

Grayson squeals happily, as the Grape is put back on the floor.

-

Richard smiles.

-

"You too Grayson! Look at that belly!" Emily kneels down next to him. "Look at it! Look at that belly!"

-

Grayson giggles as his belly is playfully squeezed.

-

The Grape claps her hands.

-

"His laugh is my favorite." Eve laughs.

"Look at it! Such a cute belly!" Emily laughs.

-

Richard smiles wider.

-

"Do my belly Auntie!" Sterling giggles.

"Your belly? What?" Emily smiles at Sterling.

"Yeah!" Sterling giggles, holding up his shirt.

"We will play Richard the songs of our people." Emily smiles.

-

Richard raises an eyebrow.

-

"Yeah!" Sterling laughs.

"Oh boy." Eve shakes her head.

-

Emily crawls over to Sterling, she blows raspberries on his stomach, and it causes him to laugh loudly.

-

Richard laughs.

-

Sterling pushes Emily's head away as he laughs.

-

Eve furrows her brow.

-

Emily laughs and she wipes slobber off of her face.

-

"You're silly Auntie!" Stellon laughs.

"Thanks." Emily laughs.

"I love you Auntie." Sterling giggles.

"I love you too." Emily kisses Sterling's cheek.

"That's the song of your people?" Richard asks, still laughing.

"Did it impress you?" Emily asks, fighting her smile.

"Very much." Richard smiles.

-

Eve snickers.

-

"Oh!" Stellon giggles.

-

Emily looks at Stellon confused.

-

"I think he likes you Auntie!" Stellon giggles.

"I think so too." Eve giggles.

-

Emily laughs nervously and she looks at Richard.

-

Richard smiles with a slight blush.

-

"Auntie!" Sterling giggles.

"Um I have to talk to Auntie Eve for a minute." Emily panics, as she gets up from the floor.

"Excuse us." Eve giggles, as she follows Emily.

-

Sterling and Stellon giggle, while Grayson squeals, and the Grape smiles while clapping her hands.

-

"You are all awful! Stop it!" Emily jokingly scolds.

-

Eve laughs.

\--

"So Richard." Stellon walks over to him.

"Yes?" Richard smiles at Stellon.

-

Sterling sits on Richard's left, Stellon sits on Richard's right, and the Grape crawls over to her brothers.

-

"About our Auntie Emily." Stellon begins.

\--

"Oh Jesus Stellon's going to give Richard a speech." Emily laughs embarrassed.

"Of course they are." Eve laughs, walking into her bedroom with Emily.

-

Emily closes the bedroom door, Eve sits on her bed, and Emily takes the computer chair.

\---

"So let me guess-"

**_"I think I'm having a feeling. How do I make it stop?"_** Emily panics.

"Thought so." Eve laughs.

\--

"I mean he isn't a thing, or anything..." Emily shakes her head.

"I think he might be a thing." Eve giggles.

"He isn't!" Emily sternly states.

"Keep telling yourself that." Eve giggles.

"He isn't!" Emily sighs.

\--

"What do you like about Richard?" Eve asks.

"What do you mean? Like physically about him or just him in general?" Emily asks.

"Physically what do you like?" Eve asks.

"His smile." Emily shrugs.

"Okay I excepted you to say his eyes." Eve teases with a shrug.

"Well they are blue... And you know I love blue eyes. That was too obvious to list." Emily laughs.

"Fair point." Eve giggles.

\--

"He's Scottish, so that's fun." Emily laughs. "Hearing him talk I mean."

"Sure you did." Eve teases.

"Shut up." Emily scoffs.

\--

"Anything else physically?" Eve asks.

"His curls and the grey streak in his hair." Emily says.

"Okay, okay." Eve nods.

\--

"He's got a cute butt." Emily shrugs. "His back is okay."

"Okay I'll take your word for it." Eve laughs with a nod.

\--

"He's got great thighs." Emily laughs.

"I figured that would come up!" Eve giggles.

"Stop! I sound awful! Oh my God!" Emily whines.

"Thick thighs and blue eyes are your weakness." Eve teases.

"Shut up." Emily makes a face.

\--

"So what do you like generally about Richard?" Eve asks.

"He's funny." Emily shrugs. "Bit of a nerd... But just that he's precious in a sense. Do you know what I mean?"

"Kind of." Eve shrugs.

\--

"He was such a pretty boy when he was younger. Bro its unreal, and super funny." Emily shrugs with a smile.

"Only to a weirdo like you." Eve teases.

"Thanks." Emily makes a face.

\--

"Continue with Richard." Eve laughs.

"He's a bit of a softie." Emily nods to herself. "Big bitch with his emotions. I don't mean that in a mean way."

"No I know. Our dad's never showed emotion." Eve nods.

"My dad cried once and I was terrified. I'll never forget that." Emily shakes her head.

\--

"Back to Richard." Eve giggles.

"He's cute with his niece." Emily smiles.

"So you're testing him with your babies?" Eve smiles.

"No." Emily scoffs. "My sister asked me to take them. I miss the kids, so of course I picked them up."

"Mhm." Eve teases.

-

Emily rolls her eyes.

\---

"He's a thing." Eve laughs at Emily's annoyed expression.

"He is not!" Emily sticks out her tongue.

"What's his nickname?" Eve asks, challenging Emily.

"Pillow Lips." Emily laughs.

"He's a thing!" Eve shouts happily.

"What?" Emily scoffs.

"You gave him a nickname for God sakes!" Eve points out.

"That's ridiculous!" Emily scoffs again.

\--

"Have you kissed him?" Eve asks.

"No!" Emily shakes her head.

\--

"Did you touch his butt?" Eve asks.

"Eve!" Emily laughs.

"Have you thought about it?" Eve giggles.

"No." Emily laughs.

"Liar! Yes you have!" Eve laughs, pointing her finger at Emily. "He's a thing! You want him to be a thing!"

"He is not! I do not! I'm out of here!" Emily laughs, as she gets up to leave.

"He is a thing!" Eve insists, as she follows Emily out.

"He is not!" Emily yells, walking back to the living room.

"Yes he is!" Eve laughs.

"No! He isn't!" Emily snaps, stopping in the living room doorway.

\----

Eve stands behind Emily, looking over Emily's shoulder, and she sees what Emily's seeing.

\--

Grayson and Grape are near the TV playing with Grayson's toys, Stellon is sitting with Richard on the floor near the couch talking about Marvel, and Sterling is standing on the couch behind Richard.

-

Emily makes eye contact with Sterling across the room.

-

Sterling smiles innocently.

-

Emily narrows her eyes at Sterling.

-

Sterling ignores the warning and jumps on Richard's back.

-

Emily hides behind her hand as she laughs.

\--

"Ah! There's a monkey on my back!" Richard yells laughing.

"Oh no!" Stellon laughs.

-

Sterling giggles as his hands firmly grip Richard's shoulders.

-

"Help!" Richard laughs, struggling to stand up.

-

Eve doubles over in laughter.

-

The Grape looks up at Richard and she quickly crawls over to him.

-

Emily bites her lip with a smile, as she watches the Grape.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

"Come on Grape get him!" Stellon sits on Richard's foot, wrapping his legs around Richard's ankle, and his arms around Richard's calf.

"Oh no!" Richard chuckles.

-

The Grape crawls up to Richard, she grabs his jeans, and she pulls herself up as she smiles up at him.

\--

"Aw..." Emily whispers, as her heart melts.

\--

"I'm out numbered!" Richard laughs.

-

The children giggle, as Richard pretends to struggle with them on him.

-

Emily smiles and she rolls her eyes.

-

"He's a thing." Eve whispers, sneaking past Emily.

-

Emily tries to argue.

-

"Emily! Help!" Richard laughs.

-

Emily looks at Richard and she giggles out a sigh.

\--

Eve sits on the floor next to Grayson. Giving her a better view of Richard and Emily.

\--

"Help! Your lovies are too much!" Richard chuckles.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asks, walking up to Richard.

"Don't help him Auntie! We've almost got him down!" Stellon laughs.

-

Emily shakes her head.

-

The Grape looks over her shoulder at Emily.

-

"You don't need to be like your brothers. Come here my little love." Emily giggles, picking up the Grape.

-

The Grape giggles.

-

"Oh my goodness you are so cute!" Emily squeals, and she looks at Richard.

-

Richard smiles.

\--

"Auntie I can't hold on." Sterling giggles.

"Then let go dork, the couch is underneath you." Emily shakes her head.

-

Sterling looks over his shoulder.

-

"Richard lean back." Emily orders.

-

Richard looks over his shoulder, he leans back over the couch, and Sterling lets himself fall on to the couch.

-

"Thanks Auntie." Sterling giggles.

"You're welcome." Emily laughs.

\--

"I don't want to get up Auntie." Stellon giggles.

"Richard's on his own with you." Emily shrugs, looking up at Richard. "Not sorry."

"Thanks." Richard sighs.

"Hey my baby's like you. What do you expect?" Emily smiles.

"What about their Auntie?" Richard asks, raising an eyebrow.

-

Emily narrows her eyes at Richard.

-

"No comment pillow lips." Emily keeps her eyes narrowed.

-

Richard smiles.

-

Emily rolls her eyes and she looks away.

-

"She likes you!" Eve shouts.

"EVE!" Emily squeals with a blush.

-

Richard smiles, with a blush of his own.


End file.
